


I love you through my heart,  not with my eyes.

by LauraElizaStilinskiHale



Series: Sourwolf and Motormouth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Misunderstandings, Multi, boyfriend - Freeform, sterek, this will be a verse with more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been dating for a while now which isn't a surprise for the pack. But still their relationship has issues...one of them is that everytime they kiss and it gets too heated Stiles fliches....why? Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you through my heart,  not with my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> See the notes a the end.

After Peter's moment " I'm the crazy and powerful alpha!",after Jackson being the kanima, after Deucalion and Jennifer's ( maybe it was better calling her the Darach) attempt to ruin their home and after the darkness which had threatened to almost kill them all, Derek Hale had decided to reveal his hidden feelings for the one and only Stiles Stilinski. It wasn't that he couldn't stop staring at his lips or checking out his ass, it was more like " do it or you will regret the missed opportunity while you are on the verge of dying!".  
So yeah Sourwolf and Motor mouth, nicknames gently offered by his sisters Laura and Cora, was together and well they were ok. If it wasn't that every time the pair was making out on the younger man's bed, Stiles always pulled back when the kiss was too much and hands were all over each other's body. The teen with flushed kiss immediately started to talk asking Derek about the pack , how trainings were going and if Scott was a good second beta for him.  
The first it happened Derek stared the boy with a frown but he replied anyway thinking it wasn't a big deal because they still had to take care of the pack's hieararchy and roles but when it happened for the fifth time the werewolf had enough.  
As soon as the honey brown eyed boy stopped kissing the older male snapped at him " Would you explain why you do that?" Even though the kid was used to Derek's bad temper his low growl startled him.  
Furrowing his brows , his heart beating too fast, he asked " What do you mean?"  
Derek narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to see if the boy was lying, but he didn't need that he already could feel his heartbeat and it was telling the other was just playing him for a fool.  
Sighing he stared at his boyfriends gritting his teeth " You know what i mean Stiles!".  
Shit! Shit! Shifity Fuckity SHIT! What was he going to say now ? It wasn't easy to tell Derek the reason of his behavior. The boy swallowed hard looking back at his lover, who was trying to figure out what Stiles was hiding from him. Should he say that? No, Derek wouldn't have understood...and that was a stupid reason but still....oh god!  
While he was having and internal breakdown the alpha was still waiting for an answer, locking his hazel piercing eyes at him Derek asked almost nicely " Are you going to answer?" the silence which followed after was the only response the brunet got.  
Stiles was fidgeting opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out . Shaking his head Derek got up from the bed , a sad and sour expression was back on his face swallowing those happy wrinkles aroud his eyes he had discovered again with Stiles' help.  
Witnessing that change on the man's face didn't only hurt the sheriff's son , it totally killed him. A low hoarse soft voice finally came out from his throat, his hand gripping the built arm of the taller man " Wait Derek..I.."  
" You don't have to explain!" a sharp answer silenced him, Derek's cold eyes on him, which shocked him , the man wiggling out of his grip quietly walked out of the room disappearing from the window leaving the now miserable spastic kid staring at the vacant spot he had once occupied.  
"Oh god....I fucked up!" raising his arms, hands on his head, tears stinging his cheeks.  
" Shit..." he then searched for his phone swearing and cursing at himself, his fingers moving fast, his face morphed in pain.  
Finding Lydia's number he started the call bringing the device at his right ear, sobbing quietly.  
__________

Lydia Martin had changed a lot since Scott McCall was bitten, that loser who now was one of her friends ( Life was ironic uh?). She wasn't that kind of a girl who always used her look to be loved and praised by people. No. She was now a young woman, still beautiful, but smart. Since Stiles and the pack had accepted her into the pack they had always seen her as the smart, strong girl and not only the beauty queen. Even though she still acted like the old self , deep inside she was proud of herself and the pack knew that as well but was scared of her enough to not point that to her.  
She was now reading the beastiary with Cora and Erica while Allison was teaching Laura how to use her cross bow. She glanced at the pair rolling her eyes seeing how ridicolous the oldest Hale was attempting to be learn an hunter skill but it wasn't a surprise from Laura she was like that and noone could make change her mind. She was really similiar to Lydia in this and well they also fought a lot.  
The " girl" bond time ( as Erica called their wolf/hunter/banshee-sleepover and no Stiles we don't make out with each other!) was ruined by the strawberry blond hair girl's phone who started to ring, its noises filling the room. Sighing the girl grabbed it, frowing while she read on the display Stiles' name.  
Answering she smirked " Did Derek finally break your ass Stilinski?" the girls laughed out loud but soon they stopped when Lydia's smirk faded and was replaced a worried expression " Stiles...Stiles ..slow down...what happened?".  
The females gathered around her whispering things asking her what was going on , but thery were stopped by her " Stop talking guys ...jesus...Stiles just slow down ok? Breath Stilinski don't you dare to have a panic attack right now ok? Me and the girls are coming now we're at Allison so we'll be there in few minutes...just....don't do anything stupid!"  
She hanged up almost groaning " Well it was too much asking for a night without drama..seriously this pack needs to understand that i need my beauty moments to.." Cora interrupted her, yelling " Lydia will you tell us what happened?"  
The Marting girl glared at the she wolf who arched her brow " So?"  
The other ones had their gaze fixed on her, rolling her eyes again she then said " Apparently our alpha pair broke up" she was assulted by various shrieks and "What?" who made her almost wanting to kill them all " Stop! Stiles needs us...and well I guess Derek too...so " she pointed to both Laura and Cora " I guess it's right you go to your brother and you.." she turned to the Argent girl and Erica " I need you with Stiles" they stared at her so she slapped her hands " just move already!" that made the four womed snapping and moving.  
______  
Running through the trees, a black wolf was howling at the moon mourning his lost love and mate. Mind crowded by several thoughts Derek was trying to put them aside letting his wolf side to win the human one , protecting himself from the pain.  
Why? Why was he so unlucky in love?  
Growling madly he then flashed his red alpha eyes and speeding up his pace he tried to stop thinking of those honey brown eyes , beautifully wide and bright.

______  
Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel Allison's car was heading to Stiles' house,making his way on the short road. Erica was seated behind pouting talking " I mean why did they break up? They were happy and..."  
Lydia who was looking outside the window rolled her eyes " Erica I don't know ok? Stiles just called me crying and asking for us to come ...so..you have to wait to get your aswers" as soon as the girl finished speaking the brunette driver chimed up "we're here".  
Once the car was parked the girls got out slowly walking to the door, the huntress looked worried " Do you think something horrible happened?"  
Lydia who was thinking about the situation snapped at her " None of that, It's Stiles and Derek they just had a stupid fight!"  
Erica and Allison exchanged a meaningful look, knowing that their shorter friend was worried as well as them.  
Ringing the bell they didn't have to wait because the door was immediately opened by a whimpering Stiles who crashed Lydia into an hug " It's over Lyds..I saw his eyes, god damn it i was so stupid and i fucked up, i fucked up so Lyds!"  
" Shh it's ok, Stilinski just ..let us come on in ok?" Patting his head she gently brushed his hand on his messy hair comforting him. After her her friends were standing confused and shocked. Stiles never cried like this, he was their rock , never showing his feelings or break down in front of them.  
So moving slowly the boy nodding, sniffling, a shy and embarrassed smile on his lips " yeah...sorry come on in girls!"  
Shaking her head with a gracious smile of her own, one she rarely showed to people , she replied " Oh no it's fine Stiles..." stepping inside she was then followed by the other female pack mates and then the door was closed.  
_____  
"Can we go home now?"  
Cora was walking inside the preserve, groaning and glaring at her sister's back.  
"No Cora! We need to find Derek , so shut up and suck it!"  
Shining wolfy golden eyes scanned the area, Laura was looking for any trace of her brother slowly moving her legs avoiding to tripp down.  
"But there is no reason to keep looking for him here, he needs to cool off right now!"  
Turning her head she snapped at her " Well I don't care, i don't trust him alone in a moment like this...so shut up now or I swear to god Cora that.."  
" Ok fine !" crossing her arms the younger sibling huffed her eyes making holes at her sister's head.  
" Stop killing me with your eyes!" The older woman smirked at little, her head moving around to see if Derek was there.  
"I'm not gonna use my eyes if you keep talking to me!" the brown eyed Hale, sniffed, trying to catch her alpha and brother's scent " I swear if they fought about sometimes stupid, i'm going to cut their balls out....i was finally enjoying my night !"  
"oh so you really love girly times then!" sarcasm could be detected in her voice, her smirk now getting bigger.  
"Oh shut up! As if you weren't....wait!" stiffening and getting on her kneees she touched the ground .  
"What?" Laura got back kneeling near her sister as well.  
" It smells like Derek...those are wolf's footprints" lifting her head she mirrored her sister wide eyes " Does that mean.....can Derek get on full wolf form like mom?"  
Visibly astonished the woman shook her head whispering " I ...I don't know, but this is not good...at all!"  
Frowning Cora narrowed her eyes " Why? I mean weren't you always talking about how powerful mom was when she was on her wolf form?"  
Laura sighed grief in her eyes , sad smile on her rosy lips " Yeah..but if Derek turned in his alpha form, that means something bad hit him, emotionally...and he can't deal with something like this...alone ."  
She shook her head again " Not after what he had been through."  
Figuring out now why her sister was scared the female beta swallowed thickly " He needs us"  
Laura nodded to her matching her worry " Indeed!"  
____  
" So you didn't took the kiss forward...because you don't want to make Derek know he's hot?"  
Erica stared at Stiles as if he had three head, her face almost splitting into a isteric smile.  
" Ok maybe if you see the situation by that side, it's stupid but..." Stiles tried to explain his point but he was interrupted by Erica's yell " Because it is!"  
Allison sighed " Erica just let him explain better..."

Turning to the girl on her right the blonde cried " There is nothing to explain here Allison , Stiles is just stupid and his brain just put him in this situation!"  
Lydia had been silent since her alpha's mate had started to talk, she was trying to assemble pieces of the puzzle , studying Stiles and his movements. Her mind-work was interrupted by the only werewolf in the room.  
"Are you gonna say anything? I mean come on you can't deny this is too insane even for Stiles!"  
Humming Lydia didn't even glanced at Erica , her eyes was instead piercieng Stiles, staring him as if he was an ancient book to decipher.  
Then she figured out the reason of all that mess, her patented smirk appeared on her face, proud of herself for being so smart and knowing nothing could been hidden by her.  
Resting her body on the chair she overlapped her legs , her calm voice coming out of her throat " You are just protecting him!"  
Three heads snapped at her, she didn't let that weird behavior to make her uncomfortable because after attention what was she loved to have. Shrugging she kept talking " You think that after all those bitches who used him, Derek needs someone who appreciates him for what he is , don't you?"  
Feeling trapped, Stiles nodded dumbly at her. God he hated when Lydia was on -I'm going to spill all your thoughts at the world because I'm a genius-mode.  
"Is she right ?" Allison asked softly, her dimples showing , her angelic smile directed to the male.  
Stiles mumbled almost irritated " Yes..she is!"  
" Oh Stiles..." Erica shook her head knowing look and mischevious grin " I knew you were a big softie!"  
Groaning the sheriff's kid sinked in the couch between his best friend's girlfriend and his catwoman , whimpering " What do I do?"  
Snorting Erica patted his head while Allison tried to comfort him " It's fine , actually your intentions were noble, i think he'll accept your apologies after he knows the reason of whatever happened!"  
Lydia smacked her lips, getting up from the chair " I don't think so! He needs to do more than an apology"  
"Why?" the pouty lips boy asked confused.  
"Because.." the girl sighed exasperated " Derek has trust issues..so i think you have to work hard to make him fully sure that you didn't mean to push him away"  
" I still can't believe you didn't get forward ...Jesus it's Derek , have you seen his ass Stiles?" Erica looked at him horrified.  
"He deserves better than just sex...shut up Erica!"  
" You love him don't you?"  
Allison looked at him, motherly fondly expression on her, Stiles blushed a little whining " Oh god stop Allison !"  
the girls laughed out loud , Stiles hid himseld under a pillow while Lydia rolled her eyes (she was doing that too much that day , wansn't she?).

____  
The sky was dark and full of stars, shining in that big and long blanket over him, it was so beautiful and magical.  
Half naked and tired Derek was on the ground, defeated and sad, his eyes watering a little, his chest moving up and down catching the breath after all that tiring run.  
"it's him.."  
" where?"  
" There."  
He didn't even turn, he knew those whispers came from his sisters so he kept staring at that perfect view. Behind a big shrub the two were frantically whispering at each other unaware that they were too close to be unheard.  
"Ok now?" Cora asked irritated.  
"What do you mean?" Laura frowned down at her.  
" I mean what could we tell him? I don't know how to comfort people" She made a face, disgusted of having an open hearted conversation with someone.  
"Cora for the love of god.." Laura looked at the sky, asking to the same god to give her strenght.  
" You know i can hear you right?" little smile played on Derek's lips, shaking his head . His sisters man.  
Both girls came out from their "hidden place" guilty , sad and soft look on their faces.  
"Derek.." Laura sat near him wrapping one arm around his shoulder squeezing him " Are you ok?"  
Cora stood there visibly uncomfortable, biting her lip, she witnessed at the scene.  
" Are you going to sit down here with us or what?"  
Came her brother snarky question who made her smirk but she huffed anyway, slumping down punching lightly him on the arm muttering "Jerk!"  
The alpha smiled knowing that was Cora's way to be worried about him.  
Laura rolled her eyes at their stupid way of communicate. Seriously her stupid siblings and their constipated hearts!  
" Do you want to talk about?" The older between them asked, her voice carefully low as if it could break her brother.  
" there is nothing to talk about" Cora chimed up looking up " Wow look how dark the sky is tonight!"  
"Cora!" Laura gritted her eyes glaring at her sister.  
"What?"  
" Stop it or I swear I'm going to.."  
"Guys" Derek chuckled fondly. He was lucky to have his sisters by his side in a moment like this. After the fire they were his only rocks that made him go on with his life. Laura with her snarky attitude but motherly and soft side, Cora with her patented Hale sass who gets Derek better than anyone maybe more than his big sister..because they were the same. They both hated spilling their guts to people and preferred to keep their feelings hidden.  
" are you ok?" The green eyed female asked him this time not accepting lies or elusive answers.  
His smile disappeared leaving its spot to a tight line " No." his voice low and sharp, his anger still boiling inside him. " I thought we were doing good"  
Laura put her head on his shoulder, Cora didn't speak thinking that her sarcastic jokes weren't any help in that moment.  
" What happened?" His sister asked him.  
" I don't know we were kissing and..." his cheeks blushed and his little sister hid her smirk behind her hand, suppressing her snort.  
Laura lightly jostled Cora who cried " Ok , ok I'm sorry! "  
Derek groaned knowing the girls were sharing a knowing look and giggles.  
" Ok no more jokes or laughs bro!" this times it was Cora who was smiling at him making Derek's heart swell a little finally having a proof that she cared about him.  
"Oh my god will you stop with that smile, seriously you're scaring me!"  
Cora widened her eyes raising her hands defeated.  
Laura shook her head whispering " Stupid siblings!"  
" I heard you!" the other two said.  
The Hales shared a big laugh this time, Derek finding this really helpful, having a family bond as they used to have before the fire.  
But then the serious talk had to come " Seriously Derek what happened?"  
" As i said we were kissing ..." he eyed at his sister seeing if she was laughing " What? I told you no jokes!" she moved her hands signing him to keep talking.  
the man sighed continuing " But then when we...you know...he just flinched , literally , making distance between us....it happened four times already and i felt like...like he doesn't want me!"  
The two girls shared a confused look , not really understanding the whole situation.  
" Are you sure? I mean maybe you bit his lip or something" Cora said trying to help him.  
" Yes Cora , I 'm sure!" he rolled his eyes sassing her eyes  
" Hey i'm trying to help ok?" She crossed her arms visibly offended.  
Laura ignored her asking " Did you ask him why he acted like that? "  
" I did but i was met with silence..so I..."

"You ran away with your patetic and paranoid mind already making up stupid reasons!" the man huffed shaking his head.  
"You know i'm right!" She arched her brow her lips creating a big smile.  
" You really need to stop thinking about the worst for once!" Cora shook her head frustrated , having really enough of drama between her pack mates.  
" Oh listen everybody , optimistic fairy Cora comes to the rescue!"  
Derek made fun of her making Laura to cackle. " Fuck you! " Cora crossed her arms muttering how she had enough of them and she was going to fly to Hawaii living her perfect life alone between fucking gorgeous men and drinking alcohol.  
Derek and Laura shook their head.  
" You wouldn't last more than two days without us sist!" The older werewolf mocked her with a big smile.  
Cora threw her a little rock who was placed near him, Derek immediately caught with his hand smirking " Are you done?"  
" No!" the shorter girl glared at the taller one who was just smiling and sending loud kisses at her with her hand.  
Rolling his eyes Derek smiled a little, but the ghost of his heartache was still hunting him. Why did Stiles act like that?  
___  
" So you're saying that i should text him that I love him so he will run back here?" Stiles gaped at Lydia, dazed look trying to understand the girl's plan.  
Nodding she arched her brow " This way Derek will be angrier at you because he just won't get your behavior!"  
Erica stared at her humming " Wait maybe I got this....he will be like -how can you love me if you push me away?"

Lydia winked at her " I see someone used her brain!"  
Erica growled at her, Allison stepped between the two girls , soft hands on both their shoulder " Don't start fighting, it's not the right moment...so ..Stiles" she turned to the only male , gentle eyes on him " Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Shrugging his shoulder tired and defeated the spark boy answered " I don't have any choices...I mean I love him...so much" his voice broke, tears appeared again , the lump in his throat was forming but taking a deep breath he keep saying " I have to do this!"

The trio sighed looking fondly at him and slowly approached the guy giving a bear hug, stroking his back whispering few gently words.  
Carressing his cheek the blondie smiled at him " Come on Stilinski...it's time to get your man back, send the text!"  
" Don't worry...everything will be fine " Lydia added , weird expression on her, almost delicate.  
"Yeah we'll be here ok?" Allison as always gifted him with the biggest smile ever, she was like a cure for diseases or depression.  
Nodding the man sighed, sniffing and then he pulled out his phone typing a short sentence sending it to Derek.  
Once it was sent, he groaned again " Oh god ...what now?"  
The only answer he got was from Lydia who said flatly " Nothing we just wait!"  
______

In the middle of his sister, laid down on the ground staring up at the big and glaring sky , savouring the moment in silence. Their breathing seemed synchronized, each one of them gripping each other's hands tasting the comfort of family's love and protection.  
The angelical calm was disturbed within seconds by a weak vibration coming from his pants which earned a joke from Cora smirking " Derek your pants are vibrating...that's gross!"  
Flipping her off , he glared at Laura who was laughing out loud. Once his phone was in his hand he stiffined staring at text he received.  
Swallowing hard, he started to wheeze, his eyes changing their color from gree to their crimson red, his fingers slowly developing their sharp nails , his fangs making his way out of his mouth.  
He snarled at the mobile device as if it was his enemy. How dare he? How can he say something like that after how he treated him? He gripped it so thight that the phone broked, splitting in half.  
Both girls winced , staring almost scared at the sight of their brother looking like that.  
"Derek?" Came the whisper from his older sister.  
He turned to her hissing at the woman , she flinched a little but was brave enough to calm him down " Look whatever it is..just calm down ok?"  
Cora swallowed thickly slowly getting far from his side, worrying about some sudden attacks form him.  
Derek growled " How can he play me like that?"  
Laura sighed " Derek please you have to calm down, find your anchor...you have to anchor yourself!"  
The man snapped at her yelling " HE IS MY ANCHOR!" he then got up howling.  
" Go to him! " Cora suggested tired of dealing with all of that.  
" What? He coud be dangerous!" Her sister replied surprised by her suggestion.  
But the alpha didn't listen to them he just started running headed to Stiles even though her sisters yelled back at him.  
" See what you did?" Laura angrily snapped at her.  
" Weren't you saying just two seconds ago he needs to anchor himself? Well Stiles is his anchor!" Cora rolled her eyes, getting up and brushing the dust from her clothes, her older sister did as well, her worried expression showing itself.  
Linking their arms the youngest Hale murmured " Don't worry...they'll be fine..I mean come on it's Derek and Stiles they will be always fine !"

Laura nodded nudging her sister's shoulder with a soft smile "Ok..you're right!"  
" Of course I am ....noone ever listens to me , but i'm always right!" The two left the woods, Laura's laugh echoing in the large forest.  
___  
"Ok ...he's coming!" Erica got up from the couch visibly nervous, starting to pace around restlessly.  
"Oh god!" came the muffled whine from Stiles who was hidden from pillow in the couch " he's going to kill me!"  
Lydia slapped his head " Man up Stilinski and grow a pair, he won't kill you...maybe!" The boy snapped at her , frightned wide eyes on her " what?"  
The elegant dressed girl sighed shaking her head not even considering worthy him of a response.  
Allison hid her smirk gently patting his shoulder " it's going to be ok !"  
" I don't think so!" Erica stopped , standing in the middle of the room, her eyes staring at the white door.  
" Uhm..girls what do you say ...i think it's time to leave right?"  
Lydia rolled her eyes " Erica stop scaring him !"  
" Lydia i'm not kidding he would be her any moment and bad thing will..."  
A loud thud erupted, the door was roughly opened.  
Erica gaped slowly saying " happen"  
Derek stood in all his glory, his eyes bloody red glaring at the them. His low, growling voice odering with a short command " Leave!"  
Erica followed by Allison, who whispered at Stiles " Don't worry he loves you!" walked away from the house.  
Stiles gasped highly offended by them, how can they abbandon him with Derek like this? TRAITORS!  
Lydia though, once got up from the couch, fixed the boy's shirt talking loudly making sure the alpha heard what she was going to say " Don't worry Stiles, everything will be ok, he'll understood. Also don't you think Peter is right about his theatrical entrances?"  
Stiles smiled a little at her whispering a softly "thanks", the girl winked turning to leave , first approaching the werewolf glaring at him, not even scared of his wolf form " Don't you dare to hurt him, he has good reasons....don't be a dick!"  
She left then waving at them , Derek's snarl following her.  
Once the door was closed, a loud and big uncomfortable quiet lowered between them. Noisy breath, Stiles' heart beating fast roaring in the alpha's ears , were the only sounds.  
Stiles fidgeting, his hands trembling, tried to start a conversation but he didn't know what to say, Derek's gaze was too scary and damn he was going to piss himself soon.  
From the other side, the werewolf wasn't any better, he was sweating a little, growling and grunting, trying to calm himself from anger.

Stiles looked at him this time on his alpha eyes swallowing thickly, gathering all his courage to finally speak " I'm sorry...I..."  
A loud growl hit him, making him wince. " I know...you're right, but there is a reason for what I did..I...I swear please....listen to me!"  
Derek examined Stiles' face. Jesus he was scared by him! His mate and love of his life was scared by him , what was he doing? Damn it! Closing his eyes he gently focused on his boyfriend's heart beat, which was a lovely music to his ears and slowly got back to his human form.  
When the werewolf stepped forward the human stepped back as well slightly worried about his well being. That made the taller man sick and ashamed of himsel, his beautiful and brave lover, the breath of his life looking at him like that....as if he was ...the monster hidden under the bed.  
The alpha tried to calm his mate whispering softly " Stiles, please don't be scared...i would never hurt you"  
The boy stared at him smiling a little, that was Derek's soft voice, he used it only when they were alone in his bed cuddling, that voice has a lot of meaning to him.  
Sighing the ADHD boy slowly approached the alpha his voice trembling " I do want you, i swear! I just...you...you deserve more"  
Frowning the older male asked "What do you mean?"  
Scratching his neck nervously the kid looked away mumbling " I think you deserve more than sex...i don't want you to think ..I'm using you for your look as...Kate and Jennifer did!"  
He then immediately added " I'm sorry...i didn't want to talk about them, i just...I know it's hard talking about them, that's why i didn't tell and now...i feel like you are suffering more and that's because me and.."  
A calloused hand gently stroked his face, Derek was an inch away from him, a watering fondly smile on his face.  
Stiles gasped, wide brown eyes staring astonished at the taller man.  
"We should put a bell on you!"  
Derek snorted a little.  
He then whispered almost scared of the reply " Are you ok?"  
The werewolf simply nodded, his smile growing larger while his hand cupped the boy's jaw in an affectionate manner.  
" Are you still mad at me?" the sheriff's kid asked again.  
This time Derek shook his head almost irritated from his previous bad temper but still trying to soothe the boy.  
Few minutes passed, a comfort silence between the two was tenderly hugging the pair, their eyes communicate at each other.  
Then the Hale's rough voice interrupted the magical moment " I...you were protecting me!" a little proud and shaken he then added " Stiles" his other hand appeared cupping the other side of the male's jaw " You have to know that i would never think of you as a manipulative bastard..like..." he gritted his teeth when the memories of the people who abused him came to his mind but kept saying " like them. You're my anchor, my mate...you're everything good this world could offer me!"  
Shutting his mouth his eyes smiling at him, Stiles felt a rush of emotion inside, which made him emotional. Moving his hands tentatively he then rest them on the square werewolf's jaw asking " You really think that?"  
This time he was met by a roll of eyes with he answer to with an offended gasp "Ehy don't roll your eyes to your mate!" they both shared a chuckle then getting quiet again, staring at each other.  
" I still feel bad for how i acted...you..Derek i saw your eyes before you left..it was like you felt betrayed by me..." wrapping his arms around his broad shoulder " I...I love you and I know you can't say that now but...I know you do...I know"  
Derek felt his heart ache..but it wasn't a bad ache..it was a good one, the same ache he had when Laura smiled for the first time after the fire, the same ache he had when Cora spoke to him telling him it the fire wasn't his fault, it was the same good ache when he found out Stiles reciprocate his feeling.  
Few tears streamed down his face and if someone had asked him later he would have answered it was Stiles who had cried but right now..they were alone. And they were what they needed.  
Stiles smiled , his cute and dork smile, Derek had loved from the first time he had seen it.  
" Are we ok now?" he asked nuzzling his neck breathing the werewolf's musky scent.  
Derek squeezed him tightly, nodding frantically on his shoulder , his heart full of warm feelings for the guy.  
"We're good...we're so good Stiles...do not hide your feelings from anymore ok?"  
The teen tried to muffle his laugh, his shoulder shaking making Derek to frown.  
" What?"  
" Do you really ask me to not hide my feelings? You? The silent and creepy sourwolf?"  
Derek rolled his eyes so hard he could see the stars and growled softly warning him with a stern voice " STILES!"  
The boy chuckled " Ok , I won't ...." then it was followed by a pregnant silence which was once again interrupted by the teen voice " Do you think we could make out now?"  
Derek chuckled, his shoulder shaking and his body moving from the happiness , clutching the teen, that boy, who had brought him the light in his dark journey that was his life.  
His answer was affermative " Yes Stiles we can make out...and maybe something more only if you want!"  
The kid slowly lifted his head, moving away from the taller man's chest, who grunted for the loss of his warm hair on him , and smirked " Are you sure i'm the horny teenager here? Because i think you're worst than me dude!"  
The werewolf hissed playfully at him, his fangs appearing from nowhere , his voice rougher " Don't call me dude!"  
Stiles shrieked " Oh my god fine, just don't eat me with those things!"  
The laugh that left Derek's body was full of happiness and joy....maybe he wasn't cursed after all, maybe he could have happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all i want thank my friends chanmill92 who had helped me to fix some grammar errors and sticked by my side through the writing of this shot.  
> Second of all , i hope you all appreciated this work..It's not much i know , but i hope it'll get better with more chapters i'm going to post.
> 
> Also i'd like to know from all of you if I should write the sex scene, i'll count the vote about this topic through your comments :) - Lucia.


End file.
